


A Boy Like That

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's POV, Could be considered Blaine Unfriendly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Sebastian Smythe.  He was a whole different kind of guy.  He was the epitome of that song Santana had been practicing lately for West Side Story.  It was called “A Boy Like That,” and the descriptions, which were now ingrained in Blaine’s head, as well as the head of every other person in the show, because of how many times they’d heard Santana practicing the song, were dead on as a description of Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of the scene in TFT when Kurt first meets Sebastian in the Lima Bean... all from Blaine's POV.

Blaine wasn’t sure how he felt about agreeing to meet the new Warbler for coffee.  The guy, Sebastian, had been quite obvious in his flirting when they’d had coffee at Dalton.  He was talented, and apparently he was in the running for the lead Warbler spot, in direct competition with Nick it seemed. 

Sebastian had made him nervous with his comments about breaking too many hearts at Dalton and by describing him as sex-on-a-stick.  The boy had charm, and charisma, and Blaine was both intimidated by his lack of shame about flirting and his ability to flirt so very well. 

Blaine was never sure if what _he_ did on a regular basis could even be described as flirting.  He’d been accused more than once of flirting with people without even realizing he was doing so.  He wasn’t sure he could openly flirt if he tried to do it.  Not without using a song, anyway.  He was better with music.

But Sebastian Smythe. 

He was a whole different kind of guy.  He was the epitome of that song Santana had been practicing lately for West Side Story.  It was called “A Boy Like That,” and the descriptions, which were now ingrained in Blaine’s head, as well as the head of every other person in the show, because of how many times they’d heard Santana practicing the song, were dead on as a description of Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine had hesitated when Sebastian had asked for them to meet for coffee again.  He was unsure of how he should respond.  He thought about bringing Kurt up right then, but he hadn’t.  He couldn’t say why right now, but the words just wouldn’t come out of his mouth.  What he’d ended up doing was agreeing to meet Sebastian at the Lima Bean. 

And now, just a few moments into the meeting, the topic of Sebastian’s interest had come up again. 

When Blaine had brought up the fact that he had a boyfriend, something he probably should have said back at Dalton and hedged off this entire conversation, Sebastian’s retort about not caring about that had echoed loudly in Blaine’s ears. 

He’d stammered, because he felt like he’d gotten himself into a situation he didn’t know how to get out of, and a small voice in his head was suggesting that maybe he hadn’t wanted to get out of it at all.  And maybe that was the reason why he hadn’t told Sebastian about Kurt back at Dalton.

Before they ever got here.

In the Lima Bean.

Where Sebastian was clearly stating what he’d be willing to do to succeed in his mission of seducing him.

Blaine replied with his description of Kurt, and he’d tried to make it clear that he wasn’t willing to do anything to ruin his relationship because of how great Kurt was for him.

“Who’s great?” Kurt said as he approached the table, and Blaine sat up nervously. 

“You!” Blaine answered, ecstatic that Kurt was here to save him from this situation.  He introduced the two boys to each other quickly.

And Sebastian’s entire demeanor changed, right before Blaine’s eyes. 

“And how do we know Sebastian?” Kurt’s lilt was soft, and his eyes were focused on the Warbler as he held his hand out in greeting.

Sebastian stood, hand still grasping Kurt’s, and he stepped closer to Blaine’s boyfriend.

“From Dalton, and I’d love to know why Blaine here didn’t tell me how gorgeous his boyfriend is,” Sebastian’s grin was bright. 

Brighter than the satisfied grin Blaine had seen at Dalton when he’d met Sebastian.

Kurt flushed, and the pink color spread across his face and down his throat, and Blaine was just stunned at the response this elicited from the Warbler. 

Sebastian, quite literally, growled at Blaine’s boyfriend.

“Most of the time, the virginal look doesn’t appeal to me at all, but you.  You are in a league of your own, Kurt.   That blush is quite sexy.  Does Blaine know how far down it goes?” Sebastian asked Kurt as he glanced across the table to wink at Blaine.

“That’s none of your business, actually, Sebastian.” Kurt replied politely, though his face and neck still showed signs of a deep blush.

“Quite true.  I apologize.  Well, I’ll leave you two alone, because I’m sure Blaine can’t wait to get his hands on _you_.”  Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hand gently, and they he let it go.  Kurt’s hand dropped to his side, and Blaine saw that his hand was shaking. 

Kurt was shaking. 

This Warbler was making Kurt nervous too. 

Blaine blushed and stammered, but nothing would come out of his mouth. 

Nothing. 

Kurt seemed speechless as he stood there, looking at Sebastian.  The way the two were staring at each other was beginning to concern Blaine.  Kurt looked intrigued, and Sebastian looked as if he were on a mission.  And the goal of that mission had changed in the blink of an eye.

Within the span of ten minutes, Sebastian’s target had changed.

And the amount of undressing with his eyes that Sebastian was doing was disturbing.  Blaine knew his boyfriend was adorable, and sexy, but this kind of attention could only make him uncomfortable.  Kurt wasn’t used to someone blatantly flirting with him like this. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Sebastian,” Kurt said softly as he sat down next to Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head, as if to say ‘ _Can you believe this guy?  He’s something else, isn’t he_?’

“Oh, before I go,” Sebastian pulled out another chair and spun it to straddle it.  “What’s your coffee order gorgeous?”

Kurt flushed again, but he didn’t answer.  He looked to Blaine as if to ask what he was supposed to do in this situation.

“Why?” Blaine asked.

He felt like slapping himself in the forehead.  That’s all he could come up with?

Not stop eye-fucking my boyfriend?

Not get your smirky little face out of my boyfriend’s breathing space?

No, Blaine ends up with “ _Why?_ ” because he doesn’t have to ability to snark like Kurt does. 

“Because I’m going to need to know this information for the rest of my life, that’s why.” Sebastian replied to Blaine, but his eyes never left Kurt’s.

“Caramel latte,” Kurt answered.

Blaine tilted his head in confusion.  That wasn’t his coffee order.

“Again, I’ll leave you two alone.  You take care of gorgeous here, Blaine,” Sebastian winked and grinned unashamedly as he walked away. 

Blaine saw Kurt watch Sebastian walk away for just a split second, before Kurt’s attention was right back on Blaine. 

“Oh my god, Blaine, what was that about?” Kurt pulled his messenger bag onto his lap and flipped through it, probably looking for his phone.  “He is intense, isn’t he?  That came out of nowhere.”

“Yeah.  Did he make you uncomfortable?”

“No, not really.  It was just unexpected.  I have to confess, when I walked up to the table, I was prepared to disembowel him for the way he was looking at you.  When I walked in, it looked like he was hitting on you.  But I guess that’s just his personality.”

“Yeah.  Probably.”

“So, guess what?”

“What?”

“Puck told me about this bar, called Scandals.  His uncle is gay, and he told Puck about it.  So he figured we might be interested in checking it out.  I told him you’d say no way, but I promised him I’d ask you about it.”

“Sure, that sounds fun.  Why did you tell him the wrong coffee order?”

Kurt looked up and smiled, “To throw him off track of course.   I thought maybe he could use a little reality check to get that smirky look off his face.

Blaine watched Kurt as he talked.  And it hit him. 

Sebastian was a perfect match for Kurt. 

They were both confident, and snarky, and borderline bitchy.  They both knew what they wanted, and they went after it.  And neither one of them backed away from a challenge. 

But what really concerned Blaine had nothing to do with their personalities. 

Blaine knew all about the reservations Kurt had about his own sexiness, and this Warbler had managed to accomplish in one conversation what Blaine hadn’t been able to get out of Kurt’s head in all the months they’d been together. 

Blaine saw Kurt glance in the direction of the Lima Bean entrance, and then a sweet smile appeared on Kurt’s face. 

Oh god. 

Blaine was in big trouble. 

 


End file.
